(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a windshield wiper spoiler, and more particularly to one that helps achieve more smooth operation of the wiper and improve the wiping results.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
To reduce the wind drag for the windshield wiper in operation as illustrated in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings, a spoiler 12 is provided on the front edge of a blade 11 of a windshield wiper to create disturbance for causing the incoming wind force to create compression force, thus for the wiper to avoid being lifted by the wind and instead, to become more flushed against the windshield to improve the result of removing the storm water. However, in the case of greater wind velocity, the spoiler 12 fails to fully prevent the wiper from being lifted by the wind.